


The Dance Knew

by FreeGrain



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: An alternate take on Beltane because I can't control myself, F/F, Very minor Tally/Glory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Freshly broken up with, Raelle is only too eager to participate in the Beltane dance. They said you could trust the dance to bring you pleasure. And she quickly realised how true that is.{Rabigail}{Raelle x Abigail}
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Raelle Collar
Comments: 17
Kudos: 116





	The Dance Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Well, okay, so yes I did write this in one night after binging Fort Salem and like I don't know what it is. Just take my rarepair. Just take it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Raelle groaned as Tally tugged her towards the dance floor. 

"Mmhmm," Tally mused. "Come on, it'll be fun!" 

_Fun_ , sure. It just seemed aggressively heterosexual. Ever since the boys had arrived, almost every girl had been thoroughly distracted. However, then Abigail reminded her that of course they weren't all straight and she saw other couples talking in low voices at the festivities. 

"Sad that your girlfriend isn't here?" Abigail chuckled. 

"She's… not my girlfriend anymore." Raelle glanced at the ground. "We…" A memory flashed through her mind, of yelling and accusing then Scylla walking away. "... broke up." 

She hadn't admitted that to anyone yet. But if she was going to tell anyone, it would her unit. 

"Oh…" Abigail at least sounded embarrassed. "I didn't… I'm sorry." 

"I'm not." 

Tally looked sympathetic. "Raelle-" 

Raelle shook them off. "She isn't good for me. She's been lying. Okay? So leave it." 

Part of her ached but another part had suspected it all along. Necros were weird, they said but she'd been an extra kind of weird. Scylla hid too much and lied to her face. 

But she didn't want to think of her tonight. 

"Let's just focus on the dance?" 

Tally scanned the crowd, expression lifting when she saw Glory across the way. Boys had been trying to court her for hours earlier yet she'd been spending most time with her closer friend. Raelle wondered what exactly this dance was going to reveal to them. 

Abigail stepped past them, brushing against her. 

"I do mean it," she murmured. "I'm sorry." 

Their relationship was a complex one—one of push and pull, like a fight. Or one might think a dance. 

Raelle glanced up at her. "Thanks." 

Ahead, she caught sight of the boys Abigail had been toying with all day. She'd never have thought the stuck up High Atlantic royalty would be such a player. She'd been acting real dom all day. Raelle would almost have thought it was hot—if it wasn't Abigail. 

The boys were looking right at her, surely anticipating the night to come. 

A weird feeling coiled in Raelle's stomach, like a low heat simmering over a hot flame. It rose within her until her throat sched. 

But when she looked back at Abigail, dark eyes were still watching her. 

Raelle flushed and faked coughing to look away. 

"Have you ever done this before?" Tally asked excitedly as they took their places. 

"Have sex?" 

"No! I know that… I meant this ritual." 

Abigail chuckled and gave her a friendly squeeze. "I don't kiss and tell, Tal." 

Raelle didn't answer. 

She did hope things went good for Tally tonight. She was so enthusiastic. Besides, she and Glory knew each other so well. Surely their night would be eventful. 

However, Raelle had no idea what _she_ wanted from this. Maybe someone to take her mind off her break up. She was fine really, just a little hurt by the lying. For the best. 

And then the music started. 

_Let go_ , had been the instructions. And so she did just that Raelle hated to admit that she was having fun. Spinning around in circles, dancing and just being free in the moment. 

The air hummed with energy. Tally and Abigail had been so pushy for her to go and now she was glad. 

One of the boys partnered with her, spinning his hips and then again. She danced with him. 

Partners changed, people spun, crossing the floor into each other. Raelle passed off each person that came her way after a short time. She didn't care. The dance would give them what it knew she needed. It would, she know believed. 

And then Raelle came face to face with Abigail. 

"Having fun?" Abigail's voice was low and husky, charged with the same sexual energy that throbbed through the air. 

Raelle lifted her brows as they spun around each, one hand on her bicep and the other reaching around her waist. 

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?" 

And then a spin out. 

But Abigail didn't pull away but reached in again. Raelle didn't mind. 

"Where are your boys?" 

"I'm not paying attention to them right now," Abigail admitted. 

An arm around her waist and she dipped her back. Chest to the sky, eyes to the growing darkness and the stars above. Light flickered around them, broken by the mass of moving bodies. And then snapped back up into her arms. 

"Huh?" 

She couldn't read her. Abigail's eyes narrowed and eyes focused, as if trying to make the hardest decision of her life. 

"We'll see," Abigail breathed and then let go. 

Raelle's head spun as she clung to her nearest partner. Even when swept up in the dance, her mind flashed back to her. What had Abigail been talking about? 

Then Bryon appeared, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Raelle lifted him with a smile, laughing to herself. They both knew where they lay in this celebration. The atmosphere got to her, bringing heat to her cheeks. 

The song was ending as she danced with him. A twang of disappointment hit that she wasn't in the arms of some girl. But alas, the dance knew best. And who was she to argue with the magicks of their world? 

"I think someone has their eye on you," Bryon laughed. 

"What?" 

And then he pushed her. 

Right into the waiting arms of Abigail. 

Raelle stumbled over her own feet and grabbed onto her. Abigail caught her, arms circling her waist. 

What had Bryon done? Her heart thudded in her chest as she met her gaze. Abigail's eyes were dark, dragging in her. 

Around them, people embraced, some locking lips before dragging their partners off into the woods where everyone knew what would follow. 

Raelle did not do that. 

Instead she stared at Abigail. 

"What?" Her voice was hoarse. "What-?" 

"The ritual doesn't lie," Abigail breathed. "I… I didn't…" 

Raelle still held to her neck and Abigail to her waist but neither of them let go. She couldn't let go. She knew she should but she didn't want to, she realised. _Oh_. 

"We…?" 

Part of her knew immediately that deep down, she'd always seen something in Abigail. Even when they first arrived and fought and argued and bickered, a lingering heat touched her cheeks after every interaction. Her touch was searing, burning into like a flame that engulfed her body and soul. She'd buried it under that hatred she nurtured so close to her heart. 

But when she grew to know her, the hatred lessened. Until it fell away completely and left her heart bare. 

Abigail, usually so composed and in control, stared at her with so much hesitation and fear that Raelle had to laugh. 

Abigail flushed a deep red. "What about this is funny to you?" 

The dance floor emptied, only them and a few others remaining. 

Raelle unlinked her fingers and slid a hand around underneath Abigail's chin. The girl stiffened against her. 

"Hard to say," she murmured. A thumb brushing across a cheekbone, down to her jaw and then—across her lips. So soft and kissable, opening beneath her fingertip to release a barely audible gasp. 

They moved together, slowly, foreheads brushing first. Noses bumped but then they lingered. 

A kiss would shatter everything between them. 

She could still walk away, break the moment and leave, if only to save them. 

Abigail's eyes fluttered closed. "I hate what you do to me," she murmured. 

Raelle closed her eyes too. "I don't think you do." 

Then Abigail kissed her, hard and aggressively. 

Raelle's gasp was swallowed by her lips and then she was kissing back, the hand on the back of her head pressing them closer if only she could. 

Heat exploded through her body. She could feel every inch of her through her clothes but it wasn't enough! The barrier between them needed to be torn down. 

Raelle's hand closed around her wrist. 

"Come on." 

Beckoning—pulling—her towards the trees. Abigail's eyes fluttered open and they were so _dark_. Pupil so large her eyes looked black, filled to the brim with desire. 

"Don't act like you're in charge," Abigail said coolly but followed her anyway. 

"I think you'll remember you could never control me," Raelle shrugged. How many times had Abigail tried to make them a united unit, following the rules, respecting authority, when that just wasn't her nature. "It's _you_ who needs to drop the act." 

Abigail's free hand closed around _her_ wrist and then suddenly her back was to a tree, Abigail against her. Teeth joined her lips, effectively silencing her. Raelle moaned when she nipped at her lower lip before she pulled, leaving her chasing more. 

Abigail kissed across her cheek down her neck, just below her ear. 

Raelle grasped at her, wanting more— _needing more_. 

"Abigail-!" 

Abigail kissed down her chest, Raelle blessing the deep v-neck she'd chosen to wear. But _more_. 

Maybe she would take part in this ritual after all. 

Raelle suddenly spun them and then it was Abigail pinned to the tree. 

With one movement, she caught her mouth with hers and struggled out of her jacket. 

She hadn't worn a bra with the v-neck obviously, and Abigail knew that. 

She hesitated at first but then her hand roamed across bare skin. Raelle's breath quickened and her arousal only grew. One touch… and yet it could undo her like this. 

"Let's go." 

Raelle, hardly willing to detach herself from Abigail, stumbled after her. 

A blanket had been set down earlier, surrounded by candles, presumably for Abigail and her boys until Raelle crashed headlong into her plan. 

Raelle collapsed on top of it with Abigail on her hips. Kissing, touching, reaching for clothes. 

But Abigail broke away and reached for her dress. Raelle watched breathless as she struggled. 

"Help me out of this stupid thing!" 

Raelle was only too glad to find the clasp to her dress and took her time drawing it off her shoulders. 

She'd always known Abigail was hot but never in this way. Candlelight reflected off her bare skin, highlighting the sweat they'd begun to build. Her muscles gleaming and her throat bobbed. 

"Raelle… are we…?" 

_Doing this_? 

"Do you want to?" 

"Too much." 

"Same." 

Abigail's lips curved in a chuckle. 

"Who'd have thought? The two of us?" 

Tally would lose her head when she found out. 

"Mmhmm." Raelle leaned up, hands running up her thighs and squeezing. It delightedly earned her a groan. "Strange, isn't it? Who'd have thought you'd submit under my touch?" 

Abigail's eyes sparked and took the challenge. "Submit? You have me mistaken with someone else. When I do it, I do it _rough_." 

"Well, good. Because so do I." 

Her next words were swallowed by a kiss. 

Down onto her back she went but not for long. Raelle rolled them, hands dipping low. By the end of the night she'd have Abigail gasping her name until she'd never forget it. 

Around them, the night was filled with shuddering gasps as people fit in unity. Grunts, the sound of flesh against flesh, the cries of pleasure, like music to her ears. 

Abigail's fingers slid between hers as she pinned her hands down against the ground. Raelle arched up against her, breath heavy. 

"You gonna do something?" Raelle knew exactly what she was doing—pushing and pushing until Abigail would take her and make her scream. 

"Oh don't worry, Raelle-" her name sinfully _hot_ coming from those lips, "-I intend to do _so_ much." 

They tore each other's clothes from their bodies so there could be no barrier between them. Skin on skin, hands and then lips guided down between her legs. 

Raelle gripped her hair, as if it was an anchor keeping her from ascending out of her body. 

And as the night continued, both her and Abigail's voices joined the rest of the others witches on the holy night of Beltane. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but we know that they're both tops right? 👀 
> 
> Did you enjoy it? If you did, consider leaving a comment or something nice 💜💜💜 
> 
> Find me at my [Tumblr](https://the-demons-behind-your-smile.tumblr.com) ☺️


End file.
